


fool for you

by acciolacy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders era, remus lupin - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciolacy/pseuds/acciolacy
Summary: in which remus thinks you've been meddling with his head, but really he has a crush on you.





	fool for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing on AO3. If you want to read more of my work, my tumblr is @acciolacy.

it was no secret that remus lupin was intelligent. everyone knew that. he always had all o’s and he would be angry at himself if he got anything less. he always presented himself in a professional manner. well, almost always.

the only exception was when he was around you. ever since the first time he saw you, you haven’t left his thoughts. when he was around you, his tongue went numb and all coherent thoughts instantly left his brain. he didn’t know what you were doing to him, and quite frankly he didn’t like it.

little did he know, you thought that he was adorable when he was flustered. you weren’t sure if he was always this way or if it was only around you, but you loved it nonetheless.

you and him had always had an unspoken friendship, so you were flustered when he approached you looking angry.

“what the bloody hell are you doing to me, (y/n)?” remus practically yelled at you.

you, confused as all getout, replied with, “and what on earth do you mean? i haven’t done anything to you.”

remus didn’t buy that, so he exclaims, “oh whatever, (y/n)! i know it’s you who is cursing me or something!”

you, slightly hurt, countered with, “what makes you think that i have done something to you?”

he rolls his eyes and crosses his arms before stating, “i can’t get you out of my head! everything seems to revolve around you. but when i finally get the chance to talk to you, i look like a blubbering baffoon!”

his eyes widened and his face turned bright red, and you heard him mutter, “wow i sound like an idiot.”

you were flattered, but not nearly as much as you were angered. how dare he blame you for his problems! 

remus was slightly frightened at the sight of you being angry, seeing as you were usually level-headed, but now you looked as though steam was going to blow out of your ears.

you were so mad that you felt like crying. with tears of anger pooling in your eyes, you exclaimed, “i cannot believe you had the audacity to blame me for something that is your own problem. i didn’t put a bloody curse on you, remus! are you dim? you have a crush. i don’t get why it’s such a problem to have feelings for me bu-”

“because you will only get hurt!” remus apbruptly interrupts, before running a hand through his hair, “you know what, (y/n)? forget it.”

“remus, wait!”

“what do you wan’t, (y/n)?”

“an explanation”

remus huffed and walked away.

the next time you saw him was in the gryffindor common room. it was 3:44 am and you were huddled in front of the fire ,the fight with remus replaying in your head, when you heard footsteps on the stairs. you glanced back to see remus.

he sat next to you on the couch and you both watched the flames of the fire dance. you looked over at remus, memorizing the way his skin looked in the moonlight. remus turned to face you.

you both spoke at the same time, and then you both awkwardly laugh

remus goes first, “look, (y/n). what i said earlier- i didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. it’s just…well, you know my situation.”

you gave him a small smile, “it’s alright remus-really,” you assure, “it just hurt because i have feelings for you too.”

remus was evidently shocked, “you what?”

you roll your eyes, “you heard me.”

“can i kiss you?” remus says suddenly

“what?” you nearly shout

“you heard me.” he mocks

you blushed and nodded. he leans in and places a hand on your cheek before softly placing his lips on yours. your lips moved in sync as you shared a sweet kiss filled with passion. when you seperated, you both just grinned.

“does this mean you’re my-”

“(girl/boy)friend. yes, i’m your (girl/boy)friend.”

he grins before saying, “great. i wouldn’t have it any other way”


End file.
